The Rise of Galio
by KirbyKnight65
Summary: 2 Years after Kid Buus defeat A The Z fighters come across a new recruit, a Shin jin destined to become the new Southern Kaioshin! will They train him well and defeat any evil to come? Find out on this exciting story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hope you enjoy The Rise of Galio**

**This may contain LOTS of OOC so dont get pissed at me**

**This story takes placeabout 2 years after Kid Buus defeat and i guess you consider this a little AU as well cause this will involve the deaths of characters who never died again**

**This will also contain an OC! you will find out who soon**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Hi im Galio im a Shin-jin born of a golden fruit and i am destined to become one of the new kaioshin though i must prove myself worthy to become a deity so i decided to train on earth...so i can enter the Martial arts tournament in 3 years i am so excited! i hope to meet some of the greatest fighters ever! journal entree 1 finished

**Galio's POV**

I sat on the ground thinking of tomorrow, tomorrow was the day i'd head to Earth cause i had Kibito Kai's approval

"Im so excited right now! i could faint!" I said excitedly

"That is good" Kibito Kai said "I told my friends about you and they'd like to meet you"

"Awesome! i cant wait to meet them" I said running in circles

"They are excited as well" Kibito Kai informed me

"I cant wait to start training this is gonna be great!" I said

"Well get some rest my friend we dont want to be late tomorrow" Kibito kai told me

"Kay good night man" I told him

"Yep see you tomorrow" he said back

**Goku's POV**

I as usual was stuffing his face with food for his "Noon Snack" when he heard the phone rang, Goten ran up to the phone and picked it up

"Hello?" Goten said over the phone "Ok" Goten said "Its for you" Goten told me

I took the phone from Goten and put it to my ear, it was Vegeta.

"So Kakarot when is this Powerful being Kibito Kai keeps telling us about coming?" Vegeta asked him

"Last i checked Vegeta he is coming today" I told him

"Is that so? well where will we be meeting him" Vegeta asked

"Kibito Kai told us to meet him at your place acctually" I informed Vegeta

"Yes yes indeed...its good we may have another challenge on this planet" Vegeta said

"From What Kibito Kai is saying he has a Power level of 500,000,000" I said

"Wow hopefully these reports are correct cause i want to see him at the tournament in three years" Vegeta said

"Well See ya in a few hours Vegeta imma finish my meal" I told him

"Yeah yeah yeah see you later Kakarot" Vegeta said hanging up

"We're gonna meet a noob dad?" Goten asked me

"Son dont be rude..." I told him hes practically a god it wouldnt suprise me if he heard you" I told Him

Goten quickly covered his mouth quicky "Sorry"

"Its ok..now get ready cause we are gonna leave in two hours to Capsule corp...oh and call your brother... id like him to meet this new guy as well" I said

"OK dad ill go do that" Goten said leaving the room with the phone

I smiled and then snarfed the rest of my meal quickly

**Vegeta's POV**

I stood at the doorway as the other Z fighters entered my house the first to enter was Krillin 18 and Marron

"Hey baldy" I welcomed him

"Dammit Vegeta...can you not call me that" Krillin asked him

"I say what i want" I told him coldy

"Yeah whatever Vegeta" Krillin said walking towards the living room

Next to enter was Yamcha

"Hey loner" I said

"Vegeta im not a loner"

"Shut up i fucked your bitch" I fired at him

"Vegeta! Language!" Bulma yelled

"Sorry..." I said sarcastically, Yamcha simply went and sat with Krillin

"Asshole" Yamcha whispered

Next to enter was Tien and chiotzu

"Oh look its the gay couple" I said

"Dude im with launch...there is no way in hell im gay" Tien countered me

"Fine..than you're biesexual.." I told him

"Dude! was it your plan to insult everyone who entered!" Krillin asked me

"shut up baldy!" I ordered

"yeah im just gonna sit with the others cmon chiotzu" Tien said

Next to enter was Gohan and Videl

I Just looked at him, "Just walk to the damn living room Gohan..." I said walking over there myself

"So hon did you find out if Goku is coming?" Bulma asked

"Yeah Kakarot is coming" I answered

Just that moent a familliar voice spoke "Hey!" Kakarot said

"Speak of the devil" I said

Kakarot, ChiChi and Goten all entered the room

"So is the man here yet?" Kakarot asked

"No not yet.." I told him

"Well Kibito Kai said hed be here around 3:00 and its 2:50 so...ten minutes of waiting i guess" Kakarot said

**10 Minutes later**

Sure enough the two came everyone stood and looked at Galio

"Here he is" Kibito Kai informed them

"His power...is amazing..." i said in shock _Did i really just say that?_ I thought_  
><em>

Galio looked at all of them "My name is Galio pleasure to meet you all would you please introduce yourselves" Galio said to the Z fighters

"My name is Krillin i am the strongest human in existence" Krillin said

"Im Vegeta The prince of all saiyans" I told him

"Im Goku The Low class warrior who saved this planet many times" Kakarot told him

"Im Yamcha i-"

"NOONE CARES YAMCHA!" I said

"Im Piccolo i am the former guardian of the earth" Piccolo said

"Wait when the hell did the Namekian get here?" I said

"Im Gohan son of Goku"

"Im Videl daughter of Hercule Satan" Videl introduced herself

"Hercule what?" Galio asked her

"Satan" She repeated

"Why the hell are you...nevermind..." Galio stopped

"Im Android 18 the wife of Krillin" 18 said

"Im Marron daughter of krillin"

"Im Chi-chi The wife of Goku"

"Im Goten son of goku"

"Im Bulma wife of Vegeta"

"Im Trunks Son of Vegeta"

"Im Tien"

"Im chioutzu"

"And im Raditz!" Raditz said

"How the hell?" Kakarot said

"Oh Cmon Kakarot i was revived by old kai!"

"God dammit old kai..." Kakarot cursed

"You'd better be on our side Raditz" I told him

"Oh trust me Vegeta i am now" Raditz answered

"Thanks for introducing yourselves now wheres a good place to train around here" Galio asked

"Right this way" I said leading him to the gravity room.

_How will Galios Training with Vegeta go? Will it be grueling and tough? Or will it be easy as pie? Find out! on the next chapter of the rise of Galio!_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter Be sure to review!**


	2. Galio Survives Vegeta's Training

**Hello hope you enjoy The secondchapter of The Rise of Galio**

**Galio's POV**

_What the hell did i just get myself into? I expected the training to be hard but 500x gravity? Thats a little much if you ask me _I thought

"Whats the matter Galio? cant take the gravity? Vegeta Questioned

"Im strong enough to bear it but im not used to feeling this heavy" I told him

"Thats what you get when you train with Vegeta" Vegeta said smirking

"Yeah i can tell" I said

"Want to see my true power?" Vegeta asked

"I guess" I answered

Vegeta quickly turned super saiyan and started throwing punches i quickly dodged them, then i raised my fist and punched Vegeta straight in the mouth causing him to fly back

"Jesus! If your strong enough to do that This gravity shouldn't affect you" Vegeta growled "Whats the secret there bud!"

"Well i am pretty much a Supreme Kai" I told him "That could be a reason"

"Im pretty much a Supreme Kai my ass! You trained with the Grand Kai didnt you..." Vegeta questioned me

"No i trained with Kibito Kai" I said

"Well i guess we are done for now its pretty late.." Vegeta said

"Ok it was nice meeting you Vegeta i guess ill see you around" I said as i left the Gravity room

I walked into the Living room where the others were

"So how was it" Krillin asked

"Not bad" I said "Vegeta thinks im hiding the secret to my power though" I said

"Well is that so?" Krillin asked "Not really suprised

"Oh Galio!" Bulma said to me

"Yes?" I asked

"I set up a room for you so you can live here" Bulma told me

I Smiled at the earthling "So very kind of you...Thank you" I said walking with Bulma to my room

As I climbed into the bed i thought about what was to come in the next 10 years i had to train here

**Goku's POV**

"So brother did you train in hell all these years" I asked Raditz

"Yeah my power level raised to 530,000" Raditz said proudly

"Wow...Very insignifigant at this point" I told him

"Whats that Kakarot?" Raditz asked

"My power level is 33,500,000...Vegeta's is 33,000,000 And Galio's is 60,000,000" I said

Raditz's mouth dropped

"Yeah bro sorry" I said

"Dammit!" Raditz yelled "Whatever imma nap now" Raditz told me

"Yeah whatever bro spare room is right down the hall" I directed

"Thanks Kakarot" Raditz said

"Your welcome bro" I said

After Raditz went to bed Chi-Chi came to me and whisperex in my ear

"Should we really trust your brother?" she whispered

"Yea he deserves a chance just like everyone else" I answered

"Ok Goku..you're taking a risk though" Chi-Chi told me

"Ill take it" I said

"Well good night hun" She said

"Goodnight see you later" I told her

After Chi-Chi went to bed there was only one thing on my mind FOOD!

I opened the fridge then proceeded to inhale everything in it

_Who will Galio train with next? Will Vegeta stop being an asshole? and can Raditz be trusted? Find out!_

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter**

**Be sure to smack that keyboard and review**


End file.
